Re:Right 0
by CodeRedGaming
Summary: I try and fix what went wrong with Re:Zero, which was terrible plot structure and characterization. I hope you enjoy!
1. Right 1

**Re: Life from Zero in Thought**

 **Let's try and think.  
**

 **A/N: Although it's been a while since Re:zero came out,2016, I just finished watching it recently. I realized something from watching it, Subaru has no idea how to FUCKING think. We all know who's best for him, so I'm going to try and fix it.**

* * *

"Wow, this world's amazing! Beast people! Dragons pulling carriages! A strange girl jumping across roofs! Wait." Subaru paused, realizing just what he said. "A strange girl. Jumping across rooftops. Huh."

"Excuse me! Sir!" Subaru turned and saw what could only be described as a beautiful young woman. "I'm looking for something. Someone stole my insignia. She was a young girl, and that's all I could see."

Subaru paused, looking at her. "I think I know who it was. She seemed to be heading that way." He pointed in the direction she ran. "I'll help you out if you want."

"Thank you. What's your name?" She asked him as if she saw something was off. "Your clothes are rather strange for Lugunica."

"I honestly don't know where I am in relation to my home. But my name is Subaru Natsuki. Just call me Subaru. What's your name?" He noticed the look she made.

"It's... Satella."

"No it's not." He noted the confused look she gave him, but didn't waver. "Most people, when giving their name, give their actual, they don't hesitate. Now what is your name?"

"My name is Emilia." She let a small smile show through. "Never thought that a stranger to these lands would notice that wasn't my name. I figured you would just go with it."

Subaru looked at her with a look of mild embarassment. "I guess you're right. But for now," He then turned and started walking in the direction of the thief. "I say we get this 'insignia' thing you mentioned."

"Right." With a simple word and a nod the two wandered through the city, looking around for the thief. Later in the evening, as it was approaching sundown they found what was supposedly "The Loot House" where they could find the girl that most called "Felt."

"Well, we're here." Subaru turned and faced Emilia. "Considering where we are, I'll go on ahead and try and talk things out. If anything, I'll have you go get the guards. Trust me, I won't get into any trouble." Without waiting for her to respond, Subaru walked into the building. As he looked around, he saw that it was empty, but there was a dripping sound. "Hello? Anyone here?" He then turned, and noticed the giant corpse that was leaned against a pile of boxes.

"Oh no. Seems like someone found my work." Subaru turned quickly towards the voice, but felt a stabbing pain slice across his stomach. He then fell over with a pool of blood as he cried out in pain.

"Subaru? Is everything all right?" He heard Emilia come in, he wanted to call out to her, tell her to run. But his voice wouldn't work. He reached out, after seeing Emilia's body fall to the ground, and made a promise that he would save her from this fate. He then slipped away.

* * *

"Hey! Kid, do you want to buy this appa or what?" Subaru looked at the man whom he had encountered earlier.

"Sorry, sir, strange question, but is the first time you've met me?" He watched as the man looked at him in a confused manner.

"What are you talking about kid, I've never seen you before in my life. Now do you want to buy it or what?"

Subaru calmly looked at the man. "Sorry sir, not today, maybe when I have money. But I promise to shop here sometime." _"So, I seem to return to certain points prior any time I die."_

"Whatever. Just don't try to loiter longer. I've got a business to run" Subaru then turned, and bumped into Emilia.

"Oh, hello sir. I apologize for running into you." She gave a light bow as she went on.

"It's fine miss. But I'm afraid I have a question to ask you. Do you have anything valuable on you?"

"Why would you ask that? Are you robbing me?" She cautiously backed up as she placed one hand on her pocket.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I've just heard rumors of thieves wandering around. So I am just wanting a young lady to be robbed." Subaru's eyes darted behind Emilia, where he saw a young girl running up to them. _"There you are."_ He then faced back to Emilia. "Yes, I've been walking around today and there's supposedly thieves wandering around." That was when the girl ran into Emilia. And rather than making a clean get away, she felt a force hit her chest, and she fell on her back, dropping the insignia at Emilia's feet. "Young lady, I hope you know it's impolite to try and rob people."

An elegant looking man with red hair walked over to the group of three. "Excuse me young man, may I ask what is going on here?"

Subaru turned to him. "Ah, yes. This girl was about to rob this young lady here." Then it hit him. "Sir, are you a knight?"

"Off duty but yes. My name is Reinhard van Astrea." Reinhard helped the girl get up, and held her arms behind her. "What exactly did she steal?"

At this point, Emilia had picked up her insignia, and held it up for Reinhard to see. "This, Reinhard. I don't know why, but she wanted it."

Reinhard's eyes then widened. "I'll have to take her in. This is something that is non-negotiable."

"But why Reinhard?" Emilia's question was laced with worry. "She is but a thief."

"There is no way around it." With those words, he waved his hand, and Felt passed out.

"Reinhard, sir, I have a lead, but I think this should stay off the record." The knight, turned and looked at him with a quizzical expression. "There's a man at 'The Loot House' in the slums. I believe that the client that she stole that for, doesn't get what she wants. I'm worried for him. Do you think you can watch the place?" He gave Reinhard a look that conveyed strong emotion. To which he received a nod. Another guard was called over, and Felt was taken to the guard house. "Reinhard, do you think I could help you. I'll try to gather some info from the old man, see if I can figure out who's coming to get it."

Reinhard looked at him, then sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to tell you know I can't guard you forever."

"That's fine. I can handle myself." Subaru nodded, and then gestured for Reinhard to follow him. After a couple of hours of walking, they arrived at the loot house. "Alright, I'm going to talk to The old man, stay hidden, considering this is a slum crime house, they may not trust me if you're there."

"Smart. based on your clothes you don't seem to be from here or understand how things would normally work. I am surprised."

"Sir Reinhard you are too harsh. But, I forgive you."

"We;re friends, call me Reinhard." A gentle smile played across his face.

"Alright, Reinhard. I'll try and get some information." He watched as Reinhard walked behind the corner of the building, but near a window. Then he started knocking on the door, and continued until a large man burst out.

"What is it? Knocking like that without even knowing the password?" He then stopped once he noticed the young man before him. "Eh? Who are you?"

"I apologize for intruding, but I've heard that someone was to be retrieving a small insignia. I was wondering if there was any way I could bid on it." Subaru made sure to place a slight smile to lower the man's guard, it worked.

"Fine. Come in, Felt appears to be running late. We can just wait on her." As Subaru followed the giant in, he closed the door behind him.


	2. Right 2

**Re:Right 0**

 **Long Thought a Rollin  
**

"Sir, I don't believe I got your name, what is it?" Subaru asked the man in the kindest manner he could, he noticed the slight smile across his face, but couldn't ignore the scent of alcohol that lingered in the air.

"They call me Old Man Rom, just call me Rom." He reached out his hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Subaru shook his hand in as kind a manner he could.

"The pleasure is mine. My name is Subaru Natsuki. Just call me Subaru." Subaru looked around at the various weapons and other trinkets scattered about the Loot House. "This is quite the collection Rom. Has felt gathered all of this?"

"Yeah, she has, actually. She was supposed to be here sooner, but I guess something's got her caught up." A knock at the door distracted the two before their conversation could continue. Subaru noticed Rom reach behind the counter and set a large club up. "You can never be too sure. Could you check that for me?"

"Yes, of course." Subaru walked over and opened the door, noticing a young woman in black clothes, with a black cloak to top it off. "Hello, I take it you're here to see Felt?" After the woman nodded he let out a chuckle. "Of course, of course, please come in. I must ask your forgiveness, but it seems we are at odds with each other. We both want the same thing. I've got high confidence that I'll be the one to get the insignia."

"Oh, is that so young man? Why is that?" She finally spoke up, seeming to be tired of hearing Subaru talk.

Subaru let out a sly and knowing chuckle. "Because I already have it." He noticed how she and Rom both took stances as if they were ready to pounce at a moment's notice. "But before we continue..." Subaru sat at a table, and folded his hands in front of him. "I want to know your name."

She was tired of this boy, he said he already has it, well she could kill him and take it right now, but she'll play along for now. "My name is Elsa. And I am willing to do anything for that insignia."

"Oh? Is that so? Now, would you, say, kill anyone in this building just to get it?" The glean in his eyes showed that he already knew. He saw her pick up.

"Nosy little, how do you know?"

"It may not show, but I've died to you before." He lifted up his shirt, and gestured a cutting motion across his gut. "Prime area to be disemboweled. I wonder if that's your preferred target when attacking someone." Suddenly, she drew two curved blades, right as she was about to reach him, he flipped up the table. "Reinhard! Now! Her name is Elsa!"

Elsa the Bowel hunter. The only one it could be. Reinhard launched himself through the window. "Elsa the Bowel Hunter. For attacking an innocent civilian and attempted murder of said civilian." Cut through the fat of it, end this now. He picked up a sword that had fallen as he went through the window.

"What? Are you not going to draw your legendary blade?" Elsa taunted.

"It only comes from its sheath when it deems the enemy worthy. You seem to be no cause for concern." Wielding the blade with absolute mastery, he attacked Elsa, not giving her a chance to recover. Subaru used this time to make his way over to Old Man Rom.

"Rom, I can guarantee that Felt is safe. You two seem to be close, so I want you to get out of here while you can." Subaru saw the betrayal in his eyes. "Rom, I'm sorry, but I had to lie. I knew she would come, so I wanted to save you, if not only for my own conscience." Subaru watched has the anger faded behind his eyes.

"You are a genuine man. So I'll believe you." He crouched down, club still in hand, and followed Subaru towards the door. When Elsa slipped past Reinhard, and slashed at Rom's back, knocking him unconscious.

"Rom!" Subaru knelt down next to him, and did his best to stop the blood from pouring from the gash. That was when Emilia burst in the door. "Emilia? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't just stand by while you risk your life. I also never got the chance to thank you. So thank you for saving me." She knelt over Rom herself, and held her hands over his wounds as a light surrounded them. "I'm going to heal him, when I give the signal, let Reinhard know he has the all clear." Subaru looked like he wanted to ask questions, but he figured it wasn't the time. So he grabbed the club and had it at the ready. After a while, Emilia stopped healing Rom, and turned to Subaru. "Now"

"Reinhard! You're all clear!" Subaru watched in awe as the sword he wielded started to glow. The strike Reinhard delivered shown that it was meant to be a final strike. When the dust settled, most of the building was gone. "Wow. You're a powerful swordsman alright! I take it you're high ranking?"

"Of course, but for now, I think the time for celebration is now." Rubble suddenly shifted and was thrown off of the figure. Elsa still stood.

"I thought that strike would do her in." Subaru then noticed the death glare that was sent at Emilia. So he ran and pushed her out of the way, blocking with the club, as Elsa struck with her blade. "She goes for the gut!"

"You got in the way again." Elsa then threw her blade and jumped onto a pile of rubble near a wall. "One day, I'll disembowel everyone here, until the, take care of your innards." With those words, she jumped over the wall and into the night.

"Well, that was a close call." Emilia turned to Subaru. "Thank you for saving me. I thank you. I owe you a great debt."

Subaru let out a light chuckle. "It's nothing. I'm sure if you were in my position you would've done the same thing. But I don't think we've introduced ourselves." Subaru let out a courteous bow " I am Subaru Natsuki. And you?"

Suddenly he heard laughter, from Emilia. "My name is Emilia. Once again, I thank you." She gave a light bow. "But you aren't hurt for real, are you?"

"Nah, not at all." He stood up, then picked up the club he dropped. "This saved me." Then he noticed the majority of the club that was missing. "Huh, I'm surprised it hasn't opened yet."

"What?" That was when Emilia saw his clothes fall open at the gut, and blood started spewing from his abdomen. "Subaru!" Quickly she set to work healing him. After she finished, she stood up.

"Well, I will take the girl back with me to headquarters. Would you like me to take him as well?" Reinhard gestured to Subaru, whom Emilia had placed so that he was in a comfortable resting position.

"No, I'll take him." With that, Reinhard went over and picked up Subaru. Making sure to be careful with his freshly healed wound. "Thank you Reinhard."

"Not a problem at all, Miss Emilia." They then began the long walk back to the headquarters.

When Subaru awoke, he was in a strange room, that seemed to be of a high class. "How long have I been asleep?" He looked around and noticed that the room he was in was empty except for himself. "I may need to stretch, just to get feeling back." Subaru carefully got out of bed, and started to walk through the door into the hallway. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice a strange occurrence. "A looping hallway? Ah, then the person behind it, must be behind this door!" He opened the door, and saw a girl who appeared to be young sitting in a large library. "Ah, are you behind the looping hallway?"

"I am, I suppose. Now please leave, I don't take kindly to pests in the library, I suppose." The girl was tired of this person who had the audacity to just barge into her library.

"May I ask a question though, will the hallway loop? And who are you?" He noticed the girl get up and place a hand on his chest.

"The hallway will be normal when you wake up, I suppose." Subaru was about to talk again, when he felt all of the energy be drained from his body. He then collapsed, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like chapter two/ episode two. I'm going to be honest, this is all based on the anime, I've yet to actually read the manga, but at some point I will. I wish for you to read and review, and if you have any critiques about this story, feel free to let me know in the reviews. Thank you all.**


	3. Right 3

**Re:Right 0**

 **File Not Corrupted  
**

"I know that ceiling. Guess that girl didn't kill me." Subaru slowly sat up and breathed a heavy, sleep-laden breath.

"Listen to him, dear sister, he says such strange things."

"Yes, he sure does, Rem." Subaru noticed the two voices, but chose to ignore them.

"Man, it seems to be pretty early. Since this place doesn't have what I'm used to I'll have to get back to a somewhat normal schedule. I'm going to miss being a denizen of the night."

"Dear sister, is what he speak of not confusing?"

"Yes, Rem, he talks like quite the deadbeat." The two voices were getting a bit personal.

"Alright you stereo voices, I get that I sound like that but I'm going to change!" He turned in anger and noticed the two maids who stood before him. "Oh, maids. I didn't expect the uniforms though." Keep the thoughts to yourself.

"Dear Rem, you appear to be violated in our guests mind." Subaru was shocked.

"Dear sister, I believe you are captive in our guests mind."

"Hey, I'm trying my best to ignore those thoughts!"

"It seems you bring chaos with you, Subaru." Emilia smiled at the slight show that was being put on. "Now you two don't tease him too much."

"Yes Miss Emilia, my sister is deeply sorry."

"Yes Miss Emilia, Rem is deeply sorry."

"Ah, Emilia. Good morning, you look lovely." Subaru got up and gave a slight bow. "I hope I have not been too much trouble."

"Of course not. I hope that you rested well."

"I did, although the first time I woke up was ruined thanks to that little girl looking woman. The looping hallway was bad enough, she didn't have to do that to me." Subaru muttered the last bit to himself.

"What was that Subaru?" Emilia looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, nothing. For now though, I'd like to get dressed. Where are my clothes?" Subaru decided to avoid badmouthing someone who appeared to have some standing in this manor.

"Rem, please bring Subaru his clothes, then you may go about your duties. Ram, go ahead and perform your duties as well."

"Yes, Miss Emilia." The resonance the two had proved they were almost exactly alike.

"Excuse me, you two." Subaru stopped them, and they turned. "Thank you, for your hard work." He watched as the unexpected praise surprised the two, and they continued what they were doing. After Subaru got dressed he went out into the yard with Emilia. "Man, this place is huge. The yard is more of a field."

"I guess it can be seen as such." Emilia looked around at the fact that he had pointed out. "It is fairly large, now that I think about it. How do you feel this morning Subaru?"

"Well, I'm a little groggy from over sleeping, but that's to be expected, and solved. That was when he began doing strange movements.

"What, uh, are you doing Subaru?"

Without stopping, he explained. "I'm doing an age-old practice of warm-up exercises. It's common place where I come from." Once he finished he raised his arms to the air. "Victory!" He let out a light hearted chuckle. That was when puck appeared.

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" The small spirit then floated in front of Subaru. "Morning, Subaru. Thank you for taking care of Lia last night."

"It was no problem, little spirit. Have we met?" Subaru looked at the cat before him.

"I guess we haven't. I'm Puck! And I want to thank you for taking care of Lia."

"Well... could I pet your fur?" With a nod Subaru began petting and doting over Puck. "Your fur is so soft! I love it!"

"I feel no malice or mistrust from him Lia." Puck said, then the maids walked up.

"Miss Emilia. Our master has returned, he requests breakfast with you."

"Yes, of course." Emilia led Subaru through the mansion to the dining room.

"So, the master of the house is supposed to be here." Subaru looked around and noticed the young woman from the library. "Ah! Oh, it's you. I'm hoping you won't make me pass out this time." Subaru looked at her with a hand on his hip.

"Ah, Beatrice! I see you've decided to join us." Subaru turned and noticed the man who had the appearance of a jester, but Subaru could tell he was the master.

Fine fabrics for his clothes, fine silk hat, gold chains on him. "I believe you are the Master of the house, no?" Subaru gave the man a respectful bow.

"Ah, this one is intelligent. Yes, I am the master of this house, Roswaal L. Mathers. I believe that a meal was prepared, why don't we continue talking over a meal." Soon they were all seated at the table, excluding the maids, and were eating.

"This food is delicious, my compliments to whoever made it." Subaru looked at the maids and noticed the blue-haired one begin to blush. "I believe it was you... Rem, was it?"

"Yes, I prepare the meals in this house." She bowed her head slightly as she stated this.

"I see. So do you both split the chores evenly? And I can only assume you are twins."

This time the one with pink hair spoke up. "Yes, we try. But I'm afraid that my sister is much better at general work."

"I see. What is your name again? I don't think I was ever told."

"It is Ram, sir." She never changed her expression.

"Now then, Subaru." Roswaal took over the conversation at this point. "You seem to be unaware of the nation's state of affairs, so I'm going to tell you now, that we are currently without a king."

"I see. Now let me take a wild guess, something happened and now all of the king's relatives who could possibly succeed the throne are either dead or missing. So there's a council running the country and they're currently selecting a new ruler with some form. And only those eligible hold a symbol that shows they are a part of it. Am I wrong?" Subaru looked at the bewildered looks before him.

"You are very intuitive Mr. Subaru, So can you guess why I would tell you this?" Roswaal folded his hands and rested his head on them.

"I can only assume it's 'cause you're backing Emilia, who happens to be a candidate."

"Yes, brilliant indeed! Now let me just say that as thanks for protecting her, I will let you have a request!" Subaru went into thought.

"Hmmm. Well, I have a request. Although it may seem otherwise, I'm illiterate in this language, I can't read or write, I would also like to learn magic to defend myself, as well as learn about any and all political aspects of this country. But in exchange, I'll work for you. I find that no request doesn't require payment. I figured this would only even out the extra I added on." Subaru put his hands on the table, and he made sure to put the most casual, yet business-like air about him. "Does this deal seem fair?"

"Why yes. I would say it is fair. You have a deal. Between working and rest, you will alternate learning to read and write, which will be taught by Rem and Ram. Beatrice and Puck can help to educate you in magic, and I will help you in learning about the political standings of this country."

"Very well then." Subaru stood up, and offered his hand to Roswaal. "Is it a deal?" Roswaal took his hand.

"It is a deal."


	4. Right 4

**Re:Right 0**

 **At Mansion School, Anything can Happen  
**

"I'm afraid none of these would fit you, Barusu. Rem, would you kindly alter one of the uniforms?" Ram seemed to be a step ahead of the game.

"Yes, he needs to look the part when he is working." Rem immediately grabbed one of the smaller uniforms, and got to work. "Please follow my sister while she gives you a tour of the mansion." Ram kept a close eye on him as he followed her around, keeping track of everything, he seemed intent to get it right. At the end of the tour he decided to speak.

"Thank you for guiding me. I hope that we can get along while we work." He smiled lightly, trying to ease the tension that he felt emanating from her. "I also thank you for taking the time to help me learn the language of this place."

"It is of little concern, it is as Master Roswaal wishes." Ram turned to the boy. "But if anything is to happen to Rem, or anyone else."

Subaru felt the anger that loomed from her threat. "Understood. I want you to know that I do not desire to harm a soul. You can see how weak I am already." Subaru gestured at his whole body. "I only want to be able to protect myself, in the event that I need to. So once again, I thank you." Subaru bowed, and ignored the stoicness of Ram. "Now, I'm going to check in with Beatrice, and try and find out about a 'schedule' of some sort, for the magic education." With that, he went to the nearest door, and opened it, walking into the library. "Hey Beatrice."

"Oh, it's you. I guess I have to treat you kinder, I suppose." She stood up and walked over to Subaru, paper in hand. "I spoke with Master Roswaal and developed the times you'll be coming to learn, I suppose." She then handed him a stone. "This will get hotter the closer to lesson time it gets, so pay attention, I suppose." Subaru looked at the small stone, and turned it over in his hand. "Once we start, we will begin with finding your affinity, I suppose."

"Affinity? Is there different magic types or something?" He noticed her nod. "I see. Well thank you, Beatrice, I need to speak with Master Roswaal, can you make your door go close to him?"

"I can, I suppose. You are a student and worker of his, I suppose." She waved her hand, and Subaru walked out, almost running into Master Roswaal.

"Master Roswaal. Sorry for nearly hitting you. I was just wondering if you had a certain schedule for our lessons in politics."

"Ah, young Subaru! I will let you know that, starting tomorrow, it will be every other day. Once you start learning how to read, we can get you a calendar."

"Thank you, sir." Subaru bowed, and gathered his bearings, and then began making his way towards his room. "Being a guest was fun while it lasted, but one must not become too content with what they have. I should learn that." Subaru continued to walk, and didn't notice that Rem was approaching him, until she had caught up with him at his door.

"Barusu, I must ask you, what caused you to want to work for Master Roswaal?" She watched as he turned towards her with a confused look on his face.

"I just wanted to change my life. I've lived too long being content with my life. Thing is, I'm not anything. I decided, if I want to live, I need to be able to take care of myself here." Subaru smiled at Rem. "I just haven't told you and Ram yet, but thank you for taking the time out of your days to educate me in literacy. I also hope we will enjoy working together." Subaru bowed to her. "Thank you. Now I am going to retire for the night."

"But Barusu, it is time for your first lesson." Subaru noticed the book, paper, and pen that she held.

"Oh, that's starting already, I never knew that." Subaru opened the door and gestured towards it. "After you." The rest of the night, Subaru paid close attention as Rem began teaching him the language. After the lesson, Subaru followed Rem to the door. "Thank you once again. If you ever need me for anything, despite how unlikely it is, I am always here. Once again, thank you. And have a nice night."

"Alright, Barusu, try not to get into trouble tonight. Sleep well." Rem bowed, and walked off. Subaru watched as she walked off, then closed the door, and returned to practicing the glyphs. After retiring for the night, he woke, and immediately got into the uniform that he hadn't noticed Rem leave last night.

"Time to start working. let's see, I believe that later tonight I have a lesson with Beatrice. I know!" quickly, before going to prepare breakfast, he went to the uniform storage and started to make a slight alteration to the lining of his coat. After placing the stone within the breast pocket and walking out, he almost ran into Emilia. "Oh, Lady Emilia, my apologies. I should be more careful."

"Subaru there is no need to be so formal, it was a simple mistake." Emilia placed a hand on Subaru's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"I'm afraid I can not be so casual, seeing as I am working at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me Lady Emilia." With that Subaru walked off to the kitchen, where he found the twins. "Good morning Rem, Ram. How are you?"

"We are fine Barusu." Ram's cold tone started to have less of an effect on Subaru. "Could you begin peeling the tatoes?"

"Of course." Subaru quickly grabbed the knife and began trying his best to peel with the knife, occasionally slipping and cutting his hand. "Damn. Gotta be careful you klutz, no one wants blood in their tatoes." Subaru berated himself, he needs to get better at this job. After finishing he pressed his hand over the pocket, and noticed a little heat. "Ah, after breakfast I see." Subaru then began to eat the meal prepared for himself and the twins on his own, he then checked and found the stone to be getting very hot. He then started to walk of, when Rem stopped him.

"Where are you going, Barusu?" Rem's question was innocent, but suspicion was lacing her voice.

"Oh, well you see, it's time for me to begin magic training with Beatrice." He indicated his breast pocket. "She gave me a stone that would let me know when to meet her for the lessons, and it's about time. So I'm going there now. Farewell, Rem." Subaru then walked to one of the doors and walked in, meeting Beatrice.

"You're on time, I suppose." She then put the book down which she was reading, and stood up. "Are you ready to find out what affinity you have?"

"Yes, but one question, what are the different affinities?"

"There are four basic affinities, being Earth, Fire, Water, and Air, I suppose. But there are also Shadow and Light, which are much rarer, I suppose."

"Okay, now I'm wondering which one I have. Would you care to tell me?"

"I can't do it myself, I suppose. But Bubby can." That was when Puck appeared next to Beatrice.

"Morning Subaru!" The energy of that spirit was infectious.

"Morning Puck. How are you today?"

"I'm well enough. For now, Affinity time!" Puck then placed the tip of his tail on Subaru's forehead, hummed, then swirled around Subaru. "You have shadow!"

"Shadow huh, what's it do?" Heavy offensive abilities would be nice.

"It blinds enemies, weakens them, and slows them down, things like that, I suppose."

"Debuffs huh? I was hoping to have a more offensive magic, but I can work with this. Now then, how are we going to begin my education?" Subaru was ready to learn, and fast.

"We will begin by teaching you the very basic spells in your affinity, then, once you've learned those, you need to learn about other magics, so as to counter them, I suppose." Beatrice was already getting bored.

"Beatrice, thank you, for teaching me magic, I can only assume it's the last thing you want to do." She looked at him, the mild contempt in her eyes, seemed to subside.

"It was agreed upon by Master Roswaal, I cannot go against his wishes, despite my desire to, I suppose." about an hour later, the lesson finished, and Subaru was ushered out to return to his work. He quickly went and found one of the twins.

"Ram, sorry for not starting immediately. I had my lesson with Beatrice." He bowed in an apologetic manner.

"It doesn't matter Barusu, for now, go ahead and clean the windows in the manor, then sweep the steps, and finally clean the bathroom. Is that simple enough?"

"No need to take it easy on me Rem. I'll take care of it in no time!" Subaru was confident in his work, and quickly started. Then windows were simple enough, then the stairs took up little time, the bathroom on the other hand was a different story. "Oh, this is going to take a while." After cleaning the rest of the bathroom while letting the large tub drain, he began to scrub said tub. Suddenly Rem walked in.

"Barusu, once you finish this, we need to begin the preparations for dinner." She looked and saw how diligently he had cleaned. "You are doing well, Barusu." Subaru looked at her.

"Well, it is my fist day on the job, I need to try my best to impress." With that said he returned to work, a determined look on his face. The rest of the night continued without much by the way of major events. The next day was the same until dinner preparations.

"Subaru, we have a need for more spices, so tomorrow we're going to fetch some from the village." Subaru almost perked up at what Rem said.

"Alright, I'll help you as much as I can." After dinner, instead of Rem teaching him, it was Ram. "Oh, is she gathering a list for the shopping?"

Ram nodded. "Yes, Barusu, so she asked me to cover for her." She had a slight edge to her voice.

"Well you shouldn't have to do much, cause right now I'm just studying the basic 'I' glyphs until I get those down." Subaru, returning to his studies, felt her eyes burning into the back of his head. "Listen, Ram, I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you, I just hope that we can be friends and coworkers, is that all right?" He smiled and turned to her, noticing the shocked expression quickly pass over her eyes.

"Well, Barusu, if you can handle that, then I suppose that I'll let you be." Subaru continued, but noticed she didn't leave. He turned and saw that she was passed out on his bed.

"Heh, she really shouldn't exhaust herself, I feel like she's been working too much, but I doubt that." The rest of the night consisted of him studying until he passed out at his desk.

The next morning after breakfast Subaru and Rem went down to the village to gather more spices. Whilst Rem bought the spices, he walked around the village, and got caught up with children. When they reunited, Subaru was holding a spare rag to his hand.

"Subaru, what happened to your hand?" Rem was concerned, but not overly so.

"Ah, this, I got caught up with some kids and the little dog that they had bit me. No big deal." Subaru walked over to Rem, and hoisted up the barrel of spices she had. "Well, shall we return to the mansion."

"Yes, lets." With the spices back at the mansion and the chores finished, they retired for the night. The next morning, Subaru was in a different room than usual.

"I know this ceiling." Subaru sat up and saw the twins at the foot of the bed, the bed he woke up in when he first came to the mansion. It hit him like a wave.


	5. Right 5

**Right 5**

 **Round and Round the Chores  
**

 **A/N: Been a while since you've heard from me, eh? Well, I hope that you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope that I continue to please, so here's more of the story. If you feel necessary, review, tell me if there's anything that needs to be fixed. I will do so to the best of my ability without deviating from what I already have. Final note, I'm trying my best and I'm no professional, but I am doing my best. So for now, enjoy Right #5.  
**

Subaru just stared for a minute, thinking. He died, he didn't expect any danger in this mansion, yet here he was. Time to find out what caused it. "Good morning, how are you two today?" The looks he received were of concern.

"Sir, are you alright?" Ram began, forced concern.

"You seemed to be scared out of your wits, is everything alright?" Rem seemed to be less forced, why he didn't know.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. I simply had a bad dream, it's nothing." Subaru began to get out from the bed when Emilia walked in.

"Oh, Subaru, you're awake. How are you doing this morning?" She seemed pretty lax about him being there, at least it was now, for sure, 4 days back.

"I've been fine, Emilia. Just wanting to get dressed right now, where are my clothes, if you don't mind me asking." Subaru was keeping his casual attitude in check, he knew what he was about to do. "I'd like to get this day started." Subaru noticed as Rem brought him his clothes. "Thank you, umm." He had to feign ignorance, they don't know him yet.

"She is Rem." Ram spoke up. "I am Ram."

"Ah, twins, interesting." Once he finished getting dressed, he walked out and saw Emilia giving the twins orders. "Emilia, would you care to go for a walk? I feel a distinct need to stretch my legs."

"Why not? It is a nice day so far." With few words spoken between them, they walked out into the field. "How did you rest Subaru?"

"Could've been better. Nightmares are a terrible thing to have." He ignored the unease he felt in his stomach. That was when the twins appeared. Time for breakfast with Roswaal. When they arrived, he offered anything."

"I know a little about this land. I need to improve my literacy, and I would like to learn how to use magic, all I know is my affinity. In exchange, I want to work for you. Would that not be a fair exchange?" Roswaal accepted the deal. After breakfast he went with the twins to get a uniform. He carefully looked around. "I can already tell that none of these will fit. I could try and alter it, maybe." he feigned deep contemplation.

"No need, I will do it." Rem stepped forward and grabbed the smallest uniform she could. Ram then led Subaru on a tour of the rest of the mansion. This time he learned the mansion in a moment, well more than he already knew it.

"Thank you Ram, for your help. I'm going to head to visit Beatrice, just to see about a schedule." Without another word, he walked to the nearest door, and walked into the library. "Hey, Beatrice. Do you have some sort of schedule for my magic training?"

"Yes, I do, I suppose." The stone, he looked at it, then put it in his pocket.

"Thank you. I apologize for taking time out of your day." He bowed in apology.

"It is as Master Roswaal wishes, I suppose." Subaru walked out, and nearly walked into Roswaal.

"Ah, Master Roswaal, again, I thank you for taking the deal. I look forward to working for you.

"No problem at all, young Subaru. I am simply glad for the help." With these words exchanged, they went their separate ways.

When he went to his room, it was almost late at night, he noticed Rem approaching. "Oh, hello Rem." She had his uniform and some papers in her hand. "Thank you for tailoring my uniform, what are the papers for?"

"We are to begin your lessons tonight, Subaru." He barely acknowledged her calling him by his name.

"Ah, right, well then..." He opened the door and gestured for her to step in. "After you."

When the lesson came to a close he walked Rem out of the room. "Thank you again for taking the time to teach me. It is a great help to me." He smiled as Rem returned it, was it forced? No, he didn't think so.

"It is as Master Roswaal wishes. It is simply my duty." She bowed as she turned to walk away. "Goodnight, Subaru."

"Goodnight Rem." He watched as she walked down the hall, a gentle smile on his face. He then returned to his room for the night. He awoke the next morning, and went straight to attach the stone to his uniform, but he realized it could have decorative purposes as well. He scrounged around his room, and found what appeared to be an old silver ring, and a chain. He attached them to the stone, and then made sure it was secure, and attached it to his uniform. Satisfied, he walked into the kitchen, and saw that the twins had yet to begin cooking. "I guess I could see about any recipes I could suggest for them, if I can read them." He grabbed a cookbook, and began looking.

Rem and Ram walked in the room shortly after he began reading, but as it turned out, he was sweeping as he read, trying his best to multi-task. "Subaru, what are you doing?" Rem spoke up, he turned when he finally noticed they were there.

"Oh, Rem, Ram, I figured since I'd be helping in the kitchen, I could look at any recipes we have and try and learn how to cook them in the event that you are sick." He shrugged, and put the book back on the shelf. "Sorry if I'm intruding by doing that. I simply want to help." He bowed, but Rem didn't seem to mind.

"I'm glad that you are taking initiative to help. Thank you Subaru." Ram didn't seem to like that she was calling him by his first name. He needed to fix that.

"Well, where shall we get started on breakfast?" He grabbed an apron, and prepped for cooking. Once breakfast was cooked, served, and cleaned up, he checked the stone to find that it was time for him to visit Beatrice. "Rem, I need to go see Beatrice, it is time for me to learn magic." Rem nodded, and Subaru walked into the library. "Morning, Beatrice." He took off his uniform's jacket and rolled up the shirt's sleeves.

"Morning, I suppose." She closed the book and stood up. "I need to know your affinity, I suppose."

"Right, I apparently use shadow magic. That's what I was told, I suppose." He walked around, and tried his best to read the books, he found one that he thought said "Shadow Magic" or something similar. "Is this a good book for me to study?"

"Well, not for a beginner like you, I suppose. Curses are a much more complex and dangerous magic, I suppose." She took the book from him, and began thumbing through it. "They are timed and need to be activated by the caster, and are fatal to those who had the curses placed upon them, they require physical contact to cast, I suppose."

"Well, is there any way to tell when someone is cursed?"

"Someone would have to read you and would then determine whether or not you were cursed, I suppose." She placed the book down on a table and pointed at Subaru. "For now, we need to begin your training, I suppose."

After the lesson, Subaru went and checked in with Ram, who gave him the same list of chores to do, which he got started on, and began thinking. "It couldn't have been anyone in the mansion, I hadn't done anything that could've prompted a curse, and I rarely touched any of them. So it must have been a villager, but who?" Ruminating the entire time, when he began cleaning the bathroom he had a realization. "The kids, they were climbing on me like a jungle gym, then there was the dog, but that's not likely." After dinner was prepared, he repeated the next day, then came the trip to the village.

When he and Rem arrived at the village, he followed suit, except he made it a point to interact with all of the villagers, just to play it safe, and marked everywhere they touched in a notebook. He and Rem returned to the mansion, and after helping her with unloading the spices he went to Beatrice. "Beatrice! I feel as though I've been cursed. Can you check?"

With a sigh, she put her book down and walked over to Subaru. "I don't see- You have been cursed, I suppose." She began to remove the curse when a thin black smoke began to leak from Subaru's hand, right where the kids' dog bit him.

"The dog?" Subaru looked at his hand, then his eyes widened. "The kids. They're in danger!" When the curse was removed, Subaru ran out the door, and dashed towards the entrance, flying down the stairs he tried to push open the door, but instead ran face first into it.

"Barusu! What is with the noise?" Ram was followed by Rem. Annoyance rang in her voice.

"Not now, the children in the village are in danger. I've gotta help them.


	6. UPDATE

I've been inactive for a while, and it may continue, but soon I'll be writing again. But the future is uncertain for this, sorry. But the may still be hope, and that will be told in what happens to this story, sp for now, au reviore. And until next time my friends.


End file.
